


How the Tables Have Turned

by tomatopudding



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eponine is a disaster bi, F/F, F/M, Humor, Past Relationship(s), Short, implied future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Two confessions, one fake and one real.
Relationships: Marius Pontmercy & Éponine Thénardier
Kudos: 4





	How the Tables Have Turned

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: "Just please be my best friend right now, not the guy I just confessed my love to."](https://tumblr.com/%5Bbeta's_tumblr_name%5D)

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Eponine regretted them. Marius had just broken up with his girlfriend of two years, he didn’t need this. Especially since it wasn’t even  _ true _ . Just her stupid mouth running off without waiting for her brain to instruct it first. It wasn’t even what she meant to say in the first place.

“Just,” Eponine groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, this was going to be the more difficult part, “please be my best friend right now, not the guy I just confessed my love to.”

“I know you didn’t really mean it,” Marius told her, “It’s some weird combination of a childhood crush and the fact that Cosette and I just broke up.”

Damn. When did Marius get so good at reading her? Eponine prided herself on being unreadable by everyone. Or... _ nearly _ everyone, it seemed.

“Okay, fine I haven’t been in love with you for years, but that’s not the point,” Eponine huffed, “The point is I did actually come to make a confession.”

Marius raised his eyebrows as if urging her to continue.

“I…”

Ugh. This was so hard. Why was this so hard? Oh year, because Eponine wasn’t in love with her best friend, she was in love with her best friend’s  _ ex-girlfriend _ , with whom he’d broken up literally hours ago. It was when Marius’s eyebrows raised again, now in danger of disappearing into his fringe, that Eponine realized she’d said all of that out loud. And of course she knew it wasn’t exactly surprising to him that this would be a possibility, after all they had met Cosette at a meeting of the LGBTQIA+ organization on campus, but for it to be so soon after the break up? Eponine hoped he wouldn’t hate her. Obviously she would wait if he wanted her to or never make a move at all. Their friendship of two decades and counting was more important than some girl. But Marius wasn’t mad, he was...laughing?

“I didn’t break up with Cosette,” Marius said when he stopped laughing, “she broke up with me because she likes  _ you _ and didn't think it would be fair to either of us.”

Eponine blinked, the only sound in her ears was a rush of something like the ocean, “She... _ likes _ me?”

“I believe the words she used were  _ enthralled _ and  _ infatuated _ and  _ oh my god she’s so pretty _ ,” Marius said mildly.

Eponine felt like she was going through the human form of a computer bluescreen. Eponine.exe is not responding. Does not compute.

“She thinks I’m pretty,” Eponine repeated faintly, “I…”

Marius let out a sound that was half sigh and half laugh. Gently, he guided Eponine to sit on the couch and settled in to wait for her brain to start working again.

  
  



End file.
